


The World According to Carl Grimes

by 1lostone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RWG mini challenge, RWGMiniChallenge400, Rickyl Writers' Group, outsider pov, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl knows what he knows. </p><p> </p><p>(400 word mini challenge!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World According to Carl Grimes

People tended to think that kids didn’t know shit.

 

It was frustrating as hell, if you asked Carl. No one really seemed to though. Oh, he wasn’t devalued or anything like that.   _God_ no.  Michonne checked in with him every day. Carol respected his take on things. Abraham was kind of scary, and didn’t seem to know what the hell to do with kids, but he wasn’t ever dismissive. Same with Rosita. Eugene just was happy to have someone to talk old RPGs with.  Tara and Carl would fistbump whenever either of them had out-sassed one another. Sasha would watch him with Judith and get the sad smile on her face that spoke of how much she missed Tyreese. Glenn teased the hell out of him pretty much on the daily- mostly because Carl might have had a tiny bit of a crush on Maggie. Maggie knew. Glenn knew. Carl knew they knew. Thank god no one felt the need to discuss anything. Judith didn’t really talk yet, but her whole face lit up when Carl came into her room to pick her up, and he figured that was about the same.  Daryl and him didn’t really talk either, but when Daryl was going hunting he’d raise an eyebrow in invitation, and Carl couldn’t help his goofy grin in response. His dad- well. It had taken him awhile to respect Carl’s opinion, to realize that Carl was just as grown as any of the rest of them, but his dad _listened_ to him, and Carl valued that most of all.

 

That’s why it made absolutely no damn sense why none of ‘em- well, okay. Maybe Jude. But _none_ of his family would listen to him when he blurted out the simple, “I think my dad likes Daryl.”

 

Michonne had stared at him like he’d been hit by the stupid stick.  “Of course,” she’d said, drawing out the ‘oh’ sound.

  
Carol had tut-tutted and changed the subject.

 

Glenn and Maggie had just laughed.

 

But Carl? Carl Grimes was no dummy. He knew what he’d seen. There was trust- then there was his dad and Daryl.  There was loyalty- then there was his dad and Daryl. As for love and all that other mushy stuff.... well.  Carl knew what bruised lips and careful not-quite-meeting-each-other’s-gazes meant. Carl wasn’t dumb. He knew what he knew.  

 

The rest of ‘em would figure it out... sometime.

  
  



End file.
